Cloud Strife VS Siegfried Schtauffen (DB)
Cloud Strife VS Siegfried Schtauffen is the 45th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring two video game characters who wield huge swords, Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy and Siegfried Schtauffen from Soul Calibur. Description Final Fantasy VS Soul Calibur - These two are the main protagonists of each of their series and they carry gigantic swords. Interlude Wiz: There have been many characters wielding huge swords, but these two are as iconic as they are. Boomstick: And trust us these guys wield pretty big ones too and are the most badass of video games. Wiz: Cloud Strife, the 1st Class Soldier of Final Fantasy Boomstick: And Siegfried Schtauffen, the knight who seeks redemption from Soul Calibur. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Cloud Strife Wiz: Wielding the famous Buster Sword, Cloud Strife was known as a guardian of the lifestream and is a 1st Class Soldier. Boomstick: But before Cloud was all of that. When he was a child he was very moody wanting to become a member of the well-known Shinra Organization. Wiz: But unfortunately during his time growing up and now, Cloud was exposed to the Mako, a radiation from the planet he lives on which was draining from the planet itself. Boomstick: The Mako is like a disease where you remember something in the past, however for Cloud he had terrible memories, even losing his best friend. Wiz: However, for Cloud, he was injected with the Jenova Cells becoming a super soldier. Boomstick: Think Captain America but in Final Fantasy's Super Soldier Serum, yeah it's that. Cloud Strife is Final Fantasy's Captain America. Wiz: Well yes except better, Cloud can fly at incredible speed and would meet the love of his life Tifa Lockhart. Boomstick: Holy Shit! Those boobs are big! Wiz: Well yes Tifa has been getting a..lot of kinky fanservice over the years. Boomstick: Anyways, one fateful day happened and it was the day that Sephiroth, this guy had realized he was the last of the Jenova bloodline and he went crazy. He even killed Cloud's own best friend, Zack Fair! Wiz: And with depression out of the way, Cloud took up the Buster Sword from Zack Fair. Boomstick: The Buster Sword is a two foot long gigantic sword and thanks to his superhuman strength, he can swing it faster than anyone else could wielding it. It's like Cloud doesn't have a problem while holding that thing on his back all the time. Wiz: The Sword has two slots of materia within it, consented magic within the sword. But since the creation of it, Cloud has a limit amount of use to it. Boomstick: He can also shoot a crescent shaped projectile, perform the Cross Slash, and slam his foes with Climhazzard. Wiz: Cloud can also defeat gods while wielding the Buster Sword too, for example he defeated Typhoon and Knights of the Round who are around Dwaft Star Level. Boomstick: Other than just his Buster Sword, Cloud carries a good amount of magic of his own. Just like other Final Fantasy Characters and even Sora. Firaga allows him to shoot fire, and even his most iconic magic ability, the Thundaga, allows him to shoot big balls of lighting! Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia for having anger issues, which somehow actually work for his advantages overtime, surprising isn't it? Boomstick: Not only that but when he enters Limit Breaker mode, he can land a powerful hit in one shot! For example he can shoot an enhanced version of the Blade Beam, slash faster with the Cross Slash, and even launch higher than before with Climhazzard and even do a powerful tornado sword uppercut called the Finishing Touch! Wiz: Cloud is faster than light, as he kept up with Sephiroth who by the way is stronger than Bahamut Fury and even tanked blows from the awakening of the five remaining Weapons in the Northern Crater and survived Sephiroth's Octaslash and even survived Sephiroth's Supernova which was suppose to give the user illusions and burn them to death and the Supernova could destroy a Universe within it as well. Boomstick: My God! Not even Vergil could withstand it! Wiz: Cloud also wears Ziedrich armor. Which is suppost to not have any slots of Materia on him, making him receive alot less damage than what other Final Fantasy characters get. Boomstick: Also he wears a ribbon on his left arm and you Final Fantasy fans know where that ribbon came from. Wiz: Don't trigger the Aeris Fans. Anyways, this ribbon makes him immune to status effects such as being burned or being stunned. He was even so tough to survive a stab from Sephiroth and just shrugged it off afterwards. Boomstick: Cloud is so badass, but he has his downfalls too. Cloud isn't that bright in fighting, he kinda overpowers his foes through sheer strength. Wiz: Also Cloud must be hard pressed in order to use his Limit Breaks, and after the events of Final Fantasy VII, he has become somewhat moody and depressed as he tries to piece together his identity from his fractured memories, but this his condition has improved since the ending of Advent Children. Boomstick: But you don't need to be an Emo Blonde boy wielding a Big Sword, you just need to be a Badass Blonde wielding a Big Sword..and even if he looks like a girl. Siegfried Schtauffen Wiz: During the 16th Century the oppressed peasants of Germany were revolting against the Holy Roman Empire. With its forces weakened by the Italian Wars, the German peasants finally had a fighting chance. Boomstick: So one of the champions was named Frederick, and he meet the love of his life named Margaret while on campaign; and they spent the night together. Wiz: And when Frederick returned after nine months of battle, he rejoined Margaret, having given birth to a son who would become one of the most interesting Soul Calibur fighters out there, Siegfried Schtauffen! Boomstick: That Hair is so long and blonde, it makes Thor very jealous! Wiz: Over the course of ten to fifteen years, Frederick tought his son swordsmanship and would grow up to be one of the greatest swordsman ever. Boomstick: Till one day, he joined a misguided group of thugs called Schwartzwind, who were a group to attack the noble knights. Wiz: And then one day they killed the commander, plot twist, the one Siegfried killed was none other than his father! Boomstick: Holy Shit! They made him kill his father?! Wiz: Yes! In mere seconds, Siegfried's mind had broken upon which point he ran straight into the forest, becoming more and more insane as he ruminated over his previous acts, until he came to a point at which he psychologically convinced himself that his father's murderer was actually someone other than himself. Boomstick: And there were rumors that Soul Edge was around and he said that it can only kill him just for what he did. Wiz: He also traveled to Ostrheinsburg Castle to become a knight there meeting Sir Stefan who was believed to be the predecessor to Soul Edge and he joined in its forces as a Landsknecht, rising in its ranks with the hopes of acquiring Stefan's self-proclaimed legendary blade. During a siege on the castle, Siegfried saw an opportunity to take Sir Stefan's prized possession, the sword Grimblade, and killed him, running off with it into the Black Woods nearby the castle; but the sword held no power. Boomstick: Damn, this guys mind is out of control! But one day he did infact see Soul Edge, but there was problem, an defeated corpse of an undead pirate was in the way, But as he reached for it, the corpse lit up in a hellish blaze of fire and attacked him. Siegfried raised his zweihänder and defeated the fiery Inferno, breaking his sword in the process and earning the right to wield the Soul Edge for himself! Wiz: And then...Nightmare was born causing him to slaughter many people around only to resurrect his father Frederick. Boomstick: And after those years of killing people, Siegfried saw the light again after getting out of Nightmare's control, he saw the day of light to wield the holy sword Soul Calibur! Wiz: However, this was not Siegfried's most notable weapon, he wields the Requiem which temporarily made him escape the Soul Edge's curse. The Blade consists of Holy Energy similar to that of the Soul Calibur and has been used to break the curse from Nightmare. Boomstick: It's about 2 feet long and big to cut down foes like Astaroth or Zasalamel who are also goddamn powerhouses! Wiz: Siegfried is also faster, likely hypersonic speed due to having his father's lightning speed. If we calculate it on how fast lighting is traveling compared to how fast Siegfried is, he must be at least 750 miles per hour, and that's how fast lightning travels, Siegfried could be faster though being massively hypersonic, but nowhere near Faster than Light. Boomstick: He's fought Nightmare so many times even defeating him many times in a row, on equal grounds and with the True Soulcalibur is not only equal to Nightmare, but also managed to defeat him. Not only that he's defeated Nightmare and Inferno by himself! Wiz: Siegfried is able to tank hits from Nightmare with the Complete Soul Edge which by the way the Soul Edge literally takes souls away from their victims, somehow Siegfried's soul was not taken. Boomstick: Not only that but he's even fought Link, Lloyd Irving, Heihachi, and even ThoseStarWars guys got in?! How cool is that! Wiz: Siegfried also fought the likes of 2B and Kratos before as well, trust me Soulcalibur loves having guest characters in their games. Boomstick: Siegfried may be the tragic badass of fighting games, but he does have normal human weaknesses...He can literally get stabbed and defeated by higher tier characters like Geralt or Yoshimatsu. Wiz: But Siegfried will never back down or surrender to the nightmare that was release to this world. He is the true wielder of the Soul Calibur! Death Battle Taking place out in a open field next to a road taking place in modern times. Siegfried is seen walking around and looking around at the same time as he stops then looks over at the distance seeing Cloud Strife driving Finrir straight ahead to him as Siegfried stands his guard up thinking he's another fighter. Suddenly, Cloud stops infront of him and vomits on the road after suffering from motion sickness on his motorcycle for a long time. Siegfried: Who are you? You have the same sword as i do.. Siegfried watches as Cloud gets off breathing heavily as Siegfried thinks he is ignoring him. Siegfried: What is this vehicle you drive, i do not have anything back then compared to yours. Cloud looks over at him taking notice of him drawing his sword and sighs turning his Fenrir into the Buster Sword as he picks it up drawing it too. Cloud: It's not just a vehicle, it's a buster sword, i don't know who you are, but you seem to have an allegiance to Sephiroth... Siegfried: I can say the same for you with someone else FIGHT! Cloud and Siegfried dash at each other connecting with each sword to sword connecting each time at a total of three times. Cloud gets the upperhand with a swinging uppercut launching Siegfried into the air as Siegfried hits the ground and slowly gets up and dashes at Cloud with lightning speed. Cloud does the same flying over to him as Cloud appears behind him and slashes Siegfried downwards to the ground. Siegfried is launched to the ground and gets up slowly and quickly counters Cloud with a Legacy Testament that crystals shoot up under Cloud launching him. Cloud is in the air as Siegfried jumps and slams him back down to the ground with his Requiem. Cloud is on the ground as he gets up, then Siegfried swings Requiem again launching cloud back. Cloud lands on the ground getting up and dashes back to Siegfried as they both clash again in a standstill. Siegfried: You have honor, i can tell you that, but i am stronger than what you thin-'' Cloud headbutts Siegfried knocking him back. Shortly after Siegfried and Cloud clash again with Requiem and Buster Sword clashing with each other. Finally a hard blow to each other's sword causes them to knock back. Cloud then shoots Thundaga at Siegfried electrocuting him in the process, then Cloud dashes over and kicks Siegfried in the face with a full-on dropkick launching the tragic knight to the ground. Cloud twirls his Buster Sword and thinks the fight is over and turns away. ''Cloud: Maybe i was wrong about you, you're good yourself Siegfried slowly gets up glowing in Blue fiery aura. Siegfried: You're right, but it doesn't end with you walking away! Cloud stops and turns around looking at Siegfried as Siegfried dashes to him as Cloud be readys himself. Siegfried quickly slashes him into the air and then draws his sword to the ground as it ablazes on fire as he spins around and slashes him upwards, then channels it to blue aura on his sword and attempts to slash it again as Cloud quickly blocks it then counters with a Climhazzard attack launching Siegfried into the air then slams him back down to the ground. Siegfried is pinned to the ground as he gets back up with blood coming out of his mouth and so as Cloud is bleeding around his body too still fighting. Cloud: I can do this all day if you like... Siegfried: So can I...it's a matter of life or death now Siegfried and Cloud clash again, this time Siegfried launches Cloud into the air and slams him back down again. Siegfried: Get Ready! Siegfried powers up with blue aura raising it to the sky. As Cloud slowly stands up, Siegfried attempts to kill Cloud by slashing him vertically, Cloud quickly counters him surrounding in Blue Aura. Cloud: Time to break the limit! Cloud knocks Siegfried back and dashes over and performs a Cross Slash with the Limit Breaker as he slashed off Siegfried's Right Arm where he held the sword with as Siegfried screams in agony. Cloud then swings the Buster Sword upwards launching Siegfried and starts to dash upwards and begins to use his finishing move, the Omnislash. Cloud starts to unleash about a total of fourteen slashes to Siegfried. Cloud then dramatically leaps into the air and brings his sword down for the final slash to finish to Siegfried by slicing his head through the ground in two as large amount of blood comes out. Cloud then cleans the blood off his blade and puts it back to where he holds it too and walks away. KO! Cloud walks away more sighing and takes it out turning it back into his Motorcycle and drives off leaving Siegfried lifeless on the ground in the field. Results Boomstick: That was totally awesome!! Wiz: Both Cloud and Siegfried had some skill, while Siegfried is strong, Cloud was much...MUCH more stronger. Boomstick: Yeah, Cloud beats Siegfried in everything Siegfried could counter to him. Siegfried may have fought Inferno and Nightmare multiple times, but you gotta admit, Cloud fought gods far stronger than what Siegfried has. Wiz: Cloud could stay on par with Sephiroth who shattered reality using Super Nova and Cloud survived it, meanwhile Nightmare is no where near Sephiroth's level even if he did try to destroy the world with darkness many times, he wouldn't have gone over being a god. Boomstick: While Siegfried could hurt Cloud, he never had the means of trying to kill him, meanwhile with Cloud, again, fought Sephiroth and defeated higher gods such as Typhoon and Knights of the Round. Wiz: Cloud was just too fast, too strong and too durable for Siegfried to handle. Boomstick: Siegfried couldn't catch up to the "Cloud" and ended up getting his head "Busted". Wiz: The Winner is Cloud Strife! Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE It's a fight between ONE's most telekinetic ability anime characters! Mob VS Tatsumaki Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Final Fantasy VS Soul Calibur themed Death Battles Category:'Square Enix VS Bandai Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles